


More to love

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abuse, BBW, Body Worship, F/M, Marriage, Plus size love, Vulpesisachubbychomper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: For as perfect as Vulpes inculta is, he has no wife nor an heir. But he does have a gulity pleasure...his love for women.Plus size women in particular, he loves his women curvy and thick. But in a wsteland where food is less than nutrious and scarce, satisfying his love for a curvy woman is near impossible.Pressured to married and to have an heir, Inculta is forced to head to Flagstaff to find a wife but it seems Mars has other plans for the master Frumentarius when he meets Esme, the unknown lone survior of an attack on a brotherhood of steel bunker just outside New Vegas.Problems arise when Esme reveals she has Poly Cystic Ovarian Syndrome which has render her infertile and diabetic and things get even more intense she gets called in for duty by the High Elder Arthur Maxson himself when he learns of her survival and in return he falls for her as well...





	More to love

**Author's Note:**

> I have the distinct idea that vulpes is a chubby chaser and likes his women big because let's face it he's no ordinary legionary...He's Vulpes In-fucking-culta

Vulpes Inculta, A remarkable Individual from an unremarkable tribe in Utah grew up to be one of the most Infamous men in the Mojave wasteland, some say that he was more wanted by the NCR than Caesar himself.

 

Infamous for his cruelty and cold demeanor as well as his skilled combat abilities and numerous and masterminded victories as the master Frumentarius of Caesar’s legion.

 

He was also known for his charming personality and beautiful face, but it should be noted that Lucifer himself was God’s most beautiful and cherished Angel….

 

For all of his notorious and infamous victories, skills and abilities, those that were closest to him including his near father figure and the Lord of Legion, Caesar knew that even the most divine masterpiece has weaknesses and downfalls and…... _ Particular pleasures _

 

And for the Legion’s most notorious spy and master Frumentarius, Vulpes Inculta his one particular pleasure was his love for women.

 

Plus sized women in particular, his fetish and shameful pleasure. This was the particular reason for a fair few arguments between his Lord and him, including the one he was in at the moment.

  
  


“My Lord please can we not discuss this particular topic? We have discussed this many times; I am not ready to take a wife, nor bare an heir. I am much too busy with the honor of carrying out missions to be worrying about which profligate whore or slave will be my wife or giving me a son.”

 

Caesar sighed and shook his head as he watched his most trusted Legionary shake his head and reject every single  slave from his hand picked collection of women that he thought had potentials to be a wife to the Master Frumentarius.

 

“Inculta you are near 40 and still have yet to give me an heir, I am aging and ill. I want to see you have a son or two and a wife before I return to my father in heaven. I want to know that your legacy and heritage will be alive for many generations! Mars has blessed you with a beautiful face and an array of gifts, it’s near the time you pass them on!” 

 

Vulpes groaned exasperated and irritated, the slave he was standing near flinched causing the Frumentarius to roll his Tiffany blue eyes.

 

“I am aware of the situation my Lord but Mars has plans for us and his plan for me is to be at your side spreading salvation across the land, not my seed in unworthy profligate women.”

 

Caesar snapped his fingers 3 times in a row and almost instantly a tall chocolate skinned african american beauty appeared, her head bent down and her hands behind her.

 

“Arabella my wife here, is not only beautiful and a treasure but was once a savage and a profligate whore,” He gently tipped the woman’s chin up and caressed her cheek tenderly.

 

“Now she is an obedient and honorary wife. SHe is the image of what every woman in the legion should be, a true diamond in the rough.” He pulled the woman in for a kiss.

 

“I am not going to disagree with you my Lord but it seems that this Wasteland is barren of any diamonds that stand out, they’re all the same shape, size, and color. They all have the same value and strength, if I must marry then I want a diamond of a different compound.”

 

Caesar pulled his wife in his lap, kiss her nose and neck,

 

“I understand your wants but if a diamond isn’t the standard size or shape than there’s something wrong with it. Mars designed everyone to be lean and fit, ensuring survival.”

 

“Mars makes no mistakes, that means he made those thick, and voluptuous women on purpose. And quite frankly my lord I am not one for a skinny and emaciated woman who lacks any sort of spitfire. I want a woman with curves and something to hold onto and to squeeze beside their bones.”

 

Caesar raised an eyebrow,

 

“Vulpes you are like a son to me and one of the most divine men in this wasteland but you do have some questionable fetishes. I’ll give 6 weeks to find yourself a wife, and if you don’t have a wife by then, i will pick one for you. Do you understand the position you have put me in?”

 

Inculta sighed and bowed his head.

 

“I do my Lord, I am sorry for being so difficult please forgive me, I don’t intentionally want to bring you heartache.”

 

Caesar smiled at his most favorite legionary’s devotion and adoration of him.

 

“It’s alright my son, Mars made you special and strong willed so that you could be worthy to be at my side. You are forgiven, now if you’d like you may take one of these women for entertainment and for pleasure.Try not to kill them, they were hard to find.”

 

“Thank you my Lord, I bid you Vale.” Vulpes Inculta bowed and grabbed a random slave and took her back to his tent where he tested her resolve and strength.

 

She was crying before they even got to his tent, annoyed he shoved her undergarments in her mouth and proceeded to knock her unconscious and violated her once he got her alone.

 

He sighed with boredom rather than pleasure as he emptied himself into the ragdoll of a woman.

 

He had made note that she was already showing signs of pregnancy so thankfully this one would not be the one to give him an heir.

 

“Oh Mars, why do you do this?’ Inculta whispered as he covered the unconscious woman up with a blanket and planted a kiss on her neck as he tucked himself away.

 

Without a glance behind him, he left the tent and headed off to the strip to meet a certain mail carrier.

  
  
  
  



End file.
